


Таблетку под язык

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers 5s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тео треплется о книгах, улыбается, и Малия в один момент понимает, что он вроде как пытается наладить контакт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таблетку под язык

**Author's Note:**

> невычитано;  
> АУшно, хотя и внутри канона, ООС, дарк-энд в какой-то мере.

Малия сначала смотрит с ленивым недоверием. Стайлз вроде как подозревает его во всех смертных грехах, а она вроде как его девушка. Ну, знаете, поддержка и прочая ерунда. 

Тео треплется о книгах, улыбается, и Малия в один момент понимает, что он вроде как пытается наладить контакт. 

— Тебя подвезти? — спрашивает Тео с этой своей приклеенной улыбкой, и Малия почти из принципа, — может немного из-за Стайлза, — отказывается. 

— Последний автобус час назад ушел, — продолжает Тео и звенит ключами с брелком тойоты. 

Он шутит про уроки вождения и выглядит до пределов дружелюбно, просто до краев вежливо и беспричинно альтруистично. Малия в нем подвоха не чует, но, наверное, потому что особо не прислушивается к ощущениям. Честное слово, отличная прическа, прекрасное тело, машина и желание втереться в стаю Скотта — что тут рассматривать?

И Малия соглашается — ловит ключи на лету и крепко сжимает в ладони. 

Тео больше не пытается завести диалог, хотя эти краткие советы насчет скорости и положения рук на руле можно было бы счесть за попытки, но Малия слишком Малия, чтобы удостоить это вниманием. 

— Эй-эй, не гони! — обеспокоенно говорит ей Тео, а после уже кричит, цепляется за руль: — Остановись! Останови машину! Малия! 

Малия слушается не сразу, ее всю колотит, она его совсем не слышит. У нее перед глазами дурацкий плюшевый кролик и плечи мамы, — той, что приемная и единственная, — которые подрагиваются в такт музыке по радио. Малия слышит голос мамы, хныканье сестренки, свист ветра за стеклом; Малия растворяется в этом полностью и окончательно.

Когда она давит на газ, то из машины буквально вываливается, несколько метров преодолевает в три неуверенных шага и падает на подгибающихся коленях. 

— Малия, ты в порядке? Малия?! — где-то очень далеко зовет ее Тео и хлопает дверцей машины, и это вписывается в видение Малии очень четко, будто разряд тока в солнечное сплетение. 

У Малии в голове вспышка светлого ярко-желтого цвета, а после силуэт, силуэт, силуэт и крики. Малия не чувствует под ногами асфальт, ей кажется, что подошва проседает в непрочной крыше машины, и дышать ей становится тяжело, будто тесно в собственном теле. 

— Малия! — Тео кричит громче, бежит к ней, но в голове Малии нет места топоту его конверсов. — Малия, там машина! 

Тео хватает ее в охапку, — будто оборачивается вокруг, иначе и не скажешь, — и падает на другую полосу, отбивая себе полностью бок.

— Малия! — повторяет он ещё раз, и, должно быть, даже Скотта он так часто по имени не звал, как эту странную подружку Стилински, которая чуть не разбила его новую тачку. 

— Она была здесь... — с расфокусированным взглядом оборачивается к нему Малия, и ее лицо близко-близко, от нее пахнет строительной пылью библиотеки и сгрызенным графитом простых карандашей. Тео, разумеется, не стыдно за подобные мысли в подобный момент, но даже если бы и было, Малии дела бы не было. Тео, отчего-то, весьма точно это осознает. 

— Что? — все ещё ошарашено спрашивает он. 

— Моя мама, Пустынная Волчица, — говорит ему Малия, и глаза ее резко растуманиваются, будто спецэффект какой-то — жутко, хотя Тео ли пугаться?

И в тот момент, когда Малия это произносит, Тео ввязывается. 

Тео, — тот подозрительный парень, черт знает зачем вернувшийся в эту дыру, — ввязывается в то, что с неохотой вел Стайлз, игнорируя взгляды альфо-Скотта. Он ввязывается во всю эту ересь с Пустынной Волчицой, — которая далеко не чокнутые генетики в стим-панковских костюмах и не имеет отношения к тому, чтобы носить тела на Неметон, — возможно, не весьма осознанно, но так оно и есть.

~

Малия этого не принимает и на его вопросы в ответ косо смотрит — _это не твое дело, парень, ты тут со Скоттом пытаешь подружиться, так иди лучше постарайся очаровать Стилински._

И когда Тео пишет ей, сбрасывает смс-ку о том, что откопал какие-то сведения о местонахождении Пустынной Волчицы (с Малией так удобно, никаких вопросов из разряда Стилински, к черту источники), то Малия не отвечает. 

Малия приходит в зал и смотрит на его литые мышцы, которые перекатываются под кожей, что почти как шкура. А после зажимает его тренажер, сводя железные дуги вместе. 

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — почти без рыка говорит Малия и прогибается в спине, оказываясь ещё ближе. — Не лезь в это. 

Малия снова близко-близко, и от нее пахнет отбеливателем и Стилински. Тео опять не стыдно за эти мысли — в конце концов, у него животная натура, а Малия... Малия подходит. Кроме душного запаха Стилински на воротнике рубашки, разумеется. 

— Скотт не доверяет мне с этими новыми существами, — легко отвечает Тео и улыбается. — Ты — мой шанс. 

— Я не могу быть чьим-то шансом, — бросает в ответ Малия, рвано и грубо, и отпускает тренажер, заставляя Тео поморщиться от боли, а после снова улыбнуться.

~

Малии, откровенно говоря, вообще наплевать на подозрения Стайлза — ее начинает раздражать Тео сам по себе, как данность, как факт. Он с необъяснимой тягой тащит ей полезную, — действительно полезную, не Стайлзову ерунду, — информацию и пытается с ней флиртовать, кажется. Малия в этом плохо разбирается, но Лидия как-то вскользь это бросает, и Кира чуть виновато кивает в знак согласия.

Тео похож на болезнь, паразита даже, наверное. Малия бы спросила у Стайлза, да только он и так Тео ненавидит, а у него всегда есть новые фото, документы и ещё отличные косые мышцы пресса, но это, конечно, в последнюю очередь. 

Они всегда встречаются в машине Тео, и там нет конспирации, Малии плевать, а Тео просто интересно, каким образом их поймают. И по идее, по замыслу создателя, они двое должны были за неделю максимум перейти все дозволенные границы и трахнуться без задней мысли где-нибудь в раздевалке или даже в его чертовой тойоте. 

Но Тео все ещё улыбается ей, — хотя вообще-то всем, — раздражает Стайлза, — который теперь совсем-совсем гасит их отношения Лидией, — и тонет в этой драме Малии все глубже и глубже. И Малия противится из последних сил, инстинкты говорят, что этого парнишу подпускать ближе нельзя, несмотря на шикарные волосы, отличные мускулы и всю полезность. 

Только Тео держится крепко, от него не избавиться без медицинского вмешательства.

~

Все раскрывается, когда Малия находит Пустынную Волчицу. Вернее, находят ее, почти добивают, ни за что, просто так, чтобы не претендовала на место в пищевой цепочке. Что странно в голове ни единого затмения — не звенит смех сестренки, не мерещатся силуэты и оглушают выстрелы. Мысли заняты тем, как она сюда добралась; мысль об посланном к черту Стилински, пропущенных звонках от Скотта.

Малия знает в тот момент, что во всем виноват Тео с улыбкой, тойотой и мускулами из глянцевых спортивных журналов. И, честное слово, она выдрала бы ему глотку, если бы сейчас сама не лежала при смерти, опираясь на шершавый камень. 

— Быстрее, — говорит ей Тео и бросает курку прямо на голову. — Давай, регенерируй и пошли. 

Малия из-под куртки рычит, но тихо так, безобидно, и Тео сбрасывает ткань с ее лица и хватает за руки. 

— Снова приступ? — чуть недоуменно спрашивает он, и Малия выбрасывает вперед руку, но когти скользят по воздуху — у Тео заряда до девяноста пяти процентов так точно, чего не скажешь о ней. — Не дури. Я же за тобой вернулся. 

И Малия не хочет идти с ним, знает, что он все подстроил, что Стайлз был прав. Тео кусает губы, нервно оглядывается и вообще будто бы и быть здесь не должен. 

Но Малия берет его руку, опирается на плечо и позволяет вести себя к машине, которая почему-то слишком далеко. Малия дышит ему в шею, и ее лицо так близко-близко, она пахнет пылью и мерзким запахом свежевспоротой плоти. И на этот раз Тео не то чтобы стыдно, но ближе всего к этому, потому что он позволяет ей запустить когти себе в бок — как наказание. 

— Тупой был план с этой помощью, — хрипит Тео и смотрит в бок, где Малия пачкает пасажирсское кресло черной кровью. 

Тео не то чтобы привязывается, просто все идет не по плану. Не одной Малии начинается казаться, что от этих непонятных отношений пора лечиться.

~

Малия смотрит на Тео, будто он сам крипи доктор со скафандром на голове.

— Стая, — неуверенно говорит Малия, но Тео слышит; Тео слышит и улыбается — Малия пойдет с ним. 

Почему-то мысль о том, что он перетащил ее из жертв в союзники, достаточно приятная, даже греет немного. И Скотту он мысленно отправляет средний палец.

~

Пророчества имеет свойство сбываться. И в Бикон Хиллз они сбываются.

— Они мои друзья! — кричит Малия, и Тео, — черт возьми, ему так странно успокаивать девушку, которую даже не целовал, — закатывает глаза и сверкает желтыми глазами. 

— Я предложил тебе выбор. 

— Я хочу поменять свой выбор, — быстро соображает Малия и смотрит на него, стиснув челюсти. 

— Ставок больше нет, выбор выбран, прости за каламбур, — отрезает Тео, и Малия, разумеется, пытается. 

Они разбивают пару стаканов, вазу, крошат камин и гнут кованые перила лестницы. Тео на мгновение начинает казаться, что от них летят искры, и он пропускает один из ударов. 

И когда он зажимает ее в углу, у того самого злосчастного камина, Малия смотрит с ненавистью, а после закрывает глаза.

~

— Ее нельзя оставлять, — говорит один из Докторов.

— Что? — поднимает бровь Тео и напрягает все тело. 

— Она — сверхъестественное, — продолжает он же. — И ты тоже. 

А дальше Тео выживает. 

И Малия тоже.

~

Они выживают на пару с Малией, потому что она бежит на его зов, а не Скотта. И когда Скотту вспарывают кишки, заставляя захлебнуться ртутью, они бьют всю эту дрянь наотмашь и бегут.

— Какая же херня! — впивается когтями в столик Малия, и Тео крепко держит ее за локоть. 

— Ты не вернешься к ним, — уверенно говорит Тео, и Малия раздраженно блестит на него синими радужками. 

В придорожном кафе за сто километров от Бикон Хиллз ленивые официантки, невкусный кофе и неудобные диванчики. 

— Они... — «моя стая» виснет в воздухе, и Тео закусывает губу изнутри. 

Кажется, таблетки принимать уже поздно.


End file.
